battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingka Hagane
A blader's spirit that can't be put out. Gingka Hagane is the Number #1 Blader in the world and has lost very few battles. Him and all his friends form a group of the strongest bladers. Gingka Hagane is the main character throughout Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (Beyblade: Metal Masters). General Information Gingka Hagane is age 12, inherits Storm Pegasus at the age of 8. He is a male and his occupation is Beyblading. His family is his Dad, Ryo Hagane, his mother is unknown. Beyblader Real World The Person that collects the Pegasus Bey that Gingka Hagane collects is vanya she uses that Bey and takes care of it no matter what. Enemies and Friends Gingka Hagane has a group of enemies called the Dark Nebula which run on the help of Doji and Ryuga. They like to use the unlimited power of Beys to destroy and take over the world. Ryuga uses the Bey he stole from Mount Hagane in Koma Village, Lightning L-Drago. After using it for the first time Ryuga went into a deep sleep. Gingka lost his father when he was eight and continued with what his father had told him, "Become strong Gingka, what decides a battle in the end is the Blader's Spirit". Ryuga awakens four years later and battles Gingka, Gingka loses to Ryuga and runs back to Koma Village. Later on through the series the Dark Nebula holds a tournament called the Battle Bladers. The plan was for the people to lend their Beys strength to Ryuga, many fall an go into commas until Gingka defeats Ryuga. Giving everyones Spirit back to them awakening them. Gingka's Friends are Kenta Yumiya which he meets in the first episode, saving him from the Face Hunters. His Beyblade is Flame Sagittario, who's special move allows its claws on the spin track open an produce a flame and send its opponent flying. Another friend is Madoka Amano, a Beyblade Mechanic who fixes Beys when they're badly damaged. Hikaru Hasama, a powerful Blader who uses Storm Aquario. She battles Gingka and sees what fun you can have in a Beybattle even if you lose. Benkei Hanawa a tall, strong Blader, using Dark Bull he believes in smashing through to win a battle. He eats the most out of all of the Bladers. Kyoya Tategami a fierce Blader, with the cunning of a lion, using Rock Leone. Specialises in wind used attacks. He is Gingka's Number 1 rival, (excluding Ryuga). Yu Tendo, a small Beyblader with a big spirit, using Flame Libra. Flame Libra's Special Moves specialise using sonic waves to slow down his opponents. Hyoma, using Rock Aries is Gingka's childhood friend and a calm Blader who thinks ahead of his opponent. He has the Eternal Defence Spin Track allowing him to stop attacks from dealing direct damage to his Bey. Tsubasa Otori, one of the best Beybladers out there, using Earth Eagle. He can soar high and use moves with crushing power, and send his opponent flying right out of the stadium. Masamune Kadoya, a very powerful Blader inspired by the win of Gingka against Ryuga in Battle Bladers, travels to meet him. He challenges him to a Battle against his newly earned Galaxy Pegasus. Masamune's Bey, Ray Unicorn is sent flying and is done so quite a couple of times until he beats Gingka once. Ryutaro, a magician in the art of Beyblade using Thermal Pisces can through his opponent out of the ring without touching them. Taru, a former Ballet Dancer becomes a Beyblader, using Earth Virgo. He can change his spin power with his Spin Track. Sora, using Cyber Pegasus is a strong Blader guided by Kenta to become even stronger and figure out his special Move. His father, Ryo Hagane (Phoenix) collects the Bey, Burn Fireblaze and defeats Gingka and sends him the message that his will is weaking. He crushes his Bey Pointer and has to start on zero after being on 48000 points. Wins and Loses Beyblades Storm Pegasus Storm Pegasus was inherited from his father and is an Attack-Type Bey. His special moves are Star Blast Attack, Tornado Wing, Meteor Shower Attack, Storm Bringer and his final, most powerful finishing move the Galaxy Nova. During the Final Battle with Ryuga, Pegasus uses all of its power and disappears. Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy Pegasus evolves from Storm Pegasus and is found in a cave, in Koma Village. It is stuck in a wall surrounded by cracks in the wall. When Gingka holds Galaxy Pegasus for the first time a bright light shines through the sky into Outer Space. Galaxy Pegasus is an attack Bey and is a powerful Bey that can defeat almost anyone in the Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's Special Moves are Star Gazer, Ultimate Galaxy Nova, Pegasus Stardust Driver and Ulitmate Attack. Big Bang Pegasus This is the evolved form of Galaxy Pegasus and evolves during the first episode of Metal Dimensions at the same time as Rock Leone. It has four different modes, Omnidirectional Mode, Smash Attack, Upper Attack and Barrage Attack. These modes can be changed by switching the Metal Core and PC Frame into different slots. The F:D, can change from a plastic SF during battle after losing a lot of stamina to a rubber RF. Category:Contents Category:Appearance